In the Mirkwood's dungeons
by Shennya
Summary: When Thorin is captured by elves guards, Thranduil discovers that he is irresistibly drawn to this arrogant and proud king. However, the king of the elves are not used to not getting what he wants, so he try to seduce Thorin without thinking of the consequences it may bring him.


_**My first fanfic Thorin / Thranduil, I hope you like it ^ ^**_

**In the Mirkwood's dungeons**

It had been long time since the Elvenking didn't feel surprised; however, he did it the day when that arrogant dwarf arrived to his lands. Thranduil sat on his magnificent throne that looked like made of elk antler, and he was thinking how lonely it was eternity when one of his guards came to him hastily.

"My Lord, some dwarves have tried to attack us in our merrymaking, but we managed to capture one of them."

Inadvertently, Thranduil stood up, staring from his throne to his guard. His heart gave a violent jolt, but it was so fast that he paid no importance.

"How is he looks like?

The elf was a little confused by noting the intensity in the voice of his lord, but he made no comment, simply answered his question.

"I would not know exactly how to describe him, I can only say that is too arrogant and strong, because it was too complicated to achieve capture him" the elf said.

Thranduil smiled, he knew who it was or at least he was almost certain.

"Also, when we told him where we were going, he said he'd rather be dead than to come here."

The smile on the face of the Elvenking was immediately erased. Of course, now he was quite sure who he was. Only his response had bothered him a bit.

"Bring him to me" ordered Thranduil.

The elf nodded and walked out of there quickly. The Elvenking, feeling suddenly strange, could not return to sit on his throne, instead went downstairs to confront the other king face to face.

After a moment he came in, followed by two elves, who seemed monitor each of his movements. He stopped, keeping his distance from Thranduil. He looked pretty upset and in a strange way, a little vulnerable because the elves had tied his hands, the Elvenking enjoyed seeing that.

"Go away," he told his guards, "I'll handle it"

Thranduil knew that the other races, that lacking immortality, looked older with the pass of the years, however, what he had heard was that they turned weak and deteriorated over time. But that was not the case of Thorin, he looked better after all these years, much stronger and more experienced than when he was a young prince. His hair had some gray hair, but seemed more an ornament than a sign of old age in his abundant hair. Also he still had that look fascinating in his beautiful blue eyes.

"It had been long time since Thorin Oakenshield had come to this land," he said, slowly approaching him, "tell me what purpose brought you here to my territory?"

"You know I'm not here because I wanted to, Thranduil, I'm here because your guards caught me and brought me by force. I would never come to this place," Thorin said, aggressively. He had that scowl on his face again.

Thranduil took a moment to respond to the words of Thorin, because he was more focused on the depth of his voice. He couldn't believe he had forgotten how Thorin's voice sounded. It had always seemed irresistible, it was so deep, he had often come to think that if he hears it for long time he couldn't make it to out of his mind again. Besides, he liked the sound of his name in Thorin's lips. However, he tried to concentrate on what he had said and he keeps those thoughts aside.

"They captured you because you attacked them" Thraduil said, annoyed.

"I didn't attack them, none of us did it, we were just looking for food because we were starving," said Thorin.

Thranduil looked at him for a moment; his mistake was through his body with his eyes because he noticed that the clothes he wore didn't cover his chest completely. For an endless moment he wanted to run his fingers over his skin. Without realizing it, the Elvenking licked his lips.

"But you must have a reason to be near these territories" Thranduil said, trying to concentrate. "I would like to know why you came here."

But Thorin was limited to glare at him; no answer emerged from his lips.

The king of the elves clenched his fists. He did not understand exactly what it was that he could make him feel so many things at once. He continually irritated him and made him lose control.

"I hope you're not thinking about returning to Erebor."

"It's not your concern" growled the dwarf.

Thranduil closed the distance between them and leaned over Thorin, his nose almost touching the dwarf. He frowned because, just for a moment, he forgot what he was going to say and could not help glancing quickly to Thorin's lips.

"Of course it is," he replied, after a moment. "Listen, Thorin, no one has been able to defeat the dragon and I don't think that you, with an insignificant group of dwarves, could do it.

"This group of dwarves that you mention, are much more valuable than you because they are loyal. They never let me behind regardless of the great fear that they could have to the dragon.

Thranduil looked away, just for a moment, and then tried to touch Thorin's face, but the king of the dwarves took two steps back immediately.

"Maybe some time in the dungeons could erase your arrogance" Thranduil said, calling one of his guards. However, before he was taken, he spoke to the elf, making sure Thorin could not hear. "You must make sure he does not escape, but keep him safe and feed him, I think he hasn't eaten in days. Then come back here and tell me where you got locked up."

If any of these orders surprised his guard, he didn't show just nodded and took the dwarf away.

But Thranduil could not rest after that. All day he thought about Thorin and, at night, when he tried to sleep, all he got was having a dream in which the king of the dwarves came to his bed and made him scream with pleasure. So he woke up alone and with an erection so rigid that began to hurt.

He no longer resisted, took the keys to the dungeon and went straight to look for Thorin. The only advantage he had was that the dungeons of Mirkwood were considered the safest, so no one guard bothered to watch them.

When he arrived, the first thing he saw was his silhouette, he was standing with his two arms chained, his face looking down, as if he was truly miserable. Thranduil didn't like seeing him like this. He opened the prison and entered the dungeon, causing Thorin raise his head to look at him.

"Forgive me, Thorin Oakenshield" the Elvenking said before the dwarf could open his mouth to say something insulting, "don't you know how much I regret I didn't helped you that day"

Thorin was too surprised to hear those words that he could not give an answer. Thranduil closed the distance between them, leaned over and kissed him on the lips savagely. Thorin bit him and told him to stay away. However, despite his aggression and wound through which at that time a trickle of blood dripped, Thranduil couldn't help feel horny.

"Very well, if you want to do this the hard way," said the Elvenking. Very calmly, he began to undress himself.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to seduce you."

When he was completely naked, with his hands, Thranduil took his own dick and began to stroke it, his eyes looking straight towards Thorin.

"I'm going to imagine that you are making me this, Thorin."

"Thranduil no ..."

But the Elvenking threw his head back and began to moan with pleasure. Thorin began to feel his body horny, and tried to look away, but he couldn't, not while Thranduil not stop moaning as he did and less while he was saying his name constantly.

"Thorin."

The Elvenking began to move his hips and Thorin discovered that he liked to see that movement. Thranduil said his name again and with a jolt, ejaculated on the floor of the dungeon.

The elf approached Thorin and discovered that his eyes had darkened with desire. He smiled triumphantly.

"Get out of here," said Thorin, trying to appear indifferent. However, Thranduil did not believe him, and he could see his erection under his pants.

"Not until I do something for you first."

Ignoring the protests of the dwarf, Thranduil pulled down his pants and could see his wonderful and swollen erection.

"Do you really want me, don't you?" Thranduil smiled too pleased.

Thorin scowled, but said nothing.

The elf knelt before him and began licking his cock. Thorin's breathing started to become irregular.

"Stop, please, stop."

"I would it if I thought you don't want me, but you do it" Thranduil said before closing his mouth over Thorin's dick.

He began to suck hard, listening Thorin futile efforts to stifle his moans of pleasure.

Finally, Thorin gave up and started shoving in Thranduil's mouth. He moved quickly and violently because he was close to orgasm. And when he came, he couldn't help uttering Thranduil's name.

Thranduil stood up and kissed him on the lips again and feeling completely happy when he realize that Thorin wasn't resisting. He put his pants back and stroked his hair.

"I promised I'll be back tomorrow" He gently stroked his chest. "Unless you accept to share my bed. There will be much more comfortable and I will give you everything you want, you just have to ask."

"Will you give me my freedom?"

Thranduil frowned.

"Not that"

"Then I'm not interested," said Thorin. The elf tried to caress his face, but Thorin dodged him, looking away. "Go away and don't come back."

"But ... you love me, you desire me!"

"Of course not."

Thranduil could not hide the grimace of pain crossed his face.

"How can you lie like that? You can't deny it, not after what just happened!"

Thorin said nothing, seemed completely unmoved.

"You are a fucking arrogant! I hate you, Thorin Oakenshield!"

For the first time in a while, the dwarf smiled.

"You know that's not true. You can not hate me because you love me."

Thranduil turned his back and walked out of there quickly, making sure not to look back. And though he tried forgetting him he couldn't. Thorin was right, after all, he could not hate him. Just as he couldn't stop wanting him. He returned to the dungeon the next night.

Thorin smiled.

"Why did you come back? I thought you hated me."

Thranduil glared at him. He was still upset with him. So ignored him and went to him for a kiss. Thorin didn't resist.

"You must respect me more," he said, on his lips, "you're in my kingdom, so you must do what I say."

Thorin laughed and the elf, annoyed, forced him to sit on the floor. He undid his pants and let out his penis that was fully erect. Thranduil took off the robe he was wearing and sat astride him. Slowly, he sat on him until his penis was deep inside him. Thorin moaned.

Thranduil kissed him while riding him mercilessly. He moved quickly on him, enjoying every moan that could boot from the lips of his arrogant and proud king. Thorin moved closer and started kissing Thranduil's neck. The elf smiled.

"Accepts ... you ... desire me," said the Elvenking, breathing hard. Feeling approaching the climax, he increased the pace.

"Yes, I desire you, my beautiful king, though I should not," Thorin said, making an effort to speak clearly.

"Thorin ..."

Thranduil threw his head back and let out a cry of pleasure as he felt an orgasm coming. He heard Thorin moaning along with him.

"Come to my bed, please, I want to sleep with you."

"If I do, will you let me go?"

The king of the elves grimaced.

"Why do you insist so much on that?"

"It's something I have to do," said Thorin.

"Well... I promise I'll think about it"

Thorin stared at him for a moment and then made a decision.

"Okay, just get me out of here," he said.

Thranduil stood up and removed his shackles. The king of the dwarves again buttoning his pants and rubbed his wrists, apparently the metal had left marks on his skin. The elf noticed it and took his hands and kissed his wrists.

"Forgive me, I didn't want to hurt you."

Thorin smiled.

"Don't worry."

Thranduil led him to his bedroom. And saw him lying on his bed, the elf took his coat and joined him under the covers, but settled for stroking his face because Thorin fell asleep soon, looking very tired.

"Thorin" said Thranduil, knowing the dwarf could not hear him, "I do not want to be immortal anymore."

Thorin moved and placed his hand on the hip of the elf, but there seemed to be awakened, however, Thranduil could not tell anything more. He couldn't risk being heard.

He also fell asleep soon, at least until he felt a pair of hands stroking his back. Instinctively, he arched.

Thorin laughed.

"I thought you would never wake up."

Thranduil realized it was still dark, so it should not have been a long time since they came to his room.

Thorin's fingers slowly down his back until they found his anus. Without warning, Thorin shoved a finger. The elf closed his eyes and let out a moan of pleasure. Thorin began to insert and remove his finger and then introduced another.

Thranduil began to kiss him on the neck, chest and lips.

"More, please! Do not stop!"

But he did, he pulled his fingers and stopped giving him pleasure. Thranduil was about to protest when he realized that Thorin was taking off his clothes.

"Turn around" the dwarf ordered.

The Elvenking could not resist that order, he lay on the bed and spread his legs. His breathing was cut off when he felt Thorin's dick rubbing between his buttocks.

Then, with a mighty thrust, Thorin shoved in him. Thranduil gripped the sheets tightly. The wave of pleasure he experienced caused him to drop a gasp.

Thorin began to move slowly, deliciously his hips rubbing the elf's, causing his moans become more frequent.

"More, more!"

The king of the dwarves began thrusting faster and with greater force than before. Thranduil felt his heart would burst in his chest, he would consume by pleasure and had not even reached orgasm. He felt that something was about to explode inside him, so much pleasure that will drive him crazy. He had never experienced anything like this before and he could not explain why, even thought he could not concentrate properly at that moment because Thorin had seen to make his brain was unable to think of anything rational.

"Thorin!"

Thranduil bit hard the pillow when he felt the climax approaching. His body arched and felt a blast of heat filled him, someone would have heard his cry out of the room if it was not because he was still biting the pillow tightly.

"Thranduil" Thorin groaned when he finished.

Thorin moved away and the elf tried to turn around to kiss him, but when he did he realized Thorin had gotten out of bed and he began to dressed.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go"

Thranduil sat on the bed.

"No, you don't"

"I have to."

The elf took one of his hands, he seemed desperate.

-Stay with me. I will give you everything you want. Why do you want to go back there?

"I have to reclaim my home"

"This can be your home" Thranduil said.

Thorin kissed his lips tenderly.

"Thanks, but I'm not change my mind."

Thranduil frowned.

"If you leave me you'll never return again because you won't be welcome here.

The dwarf smiled and gently stroked Thranduil's neck with his tongue, the elf shuddered.

"Of course I will come back and of course I'll be welcome to your bed again."

"What if you don't return?"

"It means I will have died"


End file.
